grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eluna
Chase Season V Ellia mission dialogues (Eluna) 'Partusay's Sea' Under the Sea Mission *"Hello, my name is Eluna. I ended up here by following the dark mana. Are you guys okay? That’s a relief. This area belongs to the god of the ocean, Partusay. We should get out of here quickly before we incur his wrath." No Mercy Given Mission 3 - 1 *"Here in the ocean there are many monsters who have received the blessing of the ocean god. Do not forgive those that stand in your way…" Breaking Through Their Shells Mission 3 - 2 *"You’ve probably already seen them, but the monsters here have hard shells. Don’t worry. They’re weakest where their shells meets." Violet Mage’s Potion of Health Mission 3 - 3 *"You look pretty worn. Here, take this potion I made. Just be sure not to waste them!" 'Kamiki's Castle' Approaching Kamiki's Castle Mission *"We just barely survived… but, where are we? It looks like an old, abandoned castle. Wait… do you feel that energy? It’s so dark… you should go check it out!" The Castle's Dark Forces Mission 3 - 1 *"The dark energy is making all these monsters block our path. Someone must be behind all this… let’s defeat them and investigate." Slowly But Surely Mission 3 - 2 *"It feels like there are endless monsters around here… but you must defeat them all! Concentrate on attacking them one by one and they should fall." Watching Your Own Back Mission 3 - 3 *"Oh no, I’m low on mana! I’m afraid I can’t help you right now… while I recover, just try to hang in there!" 'Temple of Fire' Down to a Burning Ring of Fire Mission *"My sister, Elena… I will make your dream come true… but first, I must destroy Kaze'aze. She destroyed Elena with that dark energy… please, Grand Chase, I need your help!" Fiery Hot Forces Mission 3 - 1 *"This place looks like where Kaze’aze soldiers forged their weapons. We need to just get through here… make sure the guards don’t stop us!" Outrun and Overpower Mission 3 - 2 *"Ha… I think I lost some of them, but they’ll be here soon… wait, look! They’re already coming!" Gather Around for a Special Strategy Mission 3 - 3 *"They just keep coming… it’s like they’re never-ending! If we can gather and use our specials though, we may stand a chance." 'Hell Bridge' To Hell and Back Mission *"Oh, oh no! Kaze’aze opened the Hell Bridge… why does she keep doing this?! We have to get in there and close it!" Hell’s Forces Mission 4 - 1 *"There are monsters already? Please defeat them!" A Hellish Victory Mission 4 - 2 *"The monsters here in hell have such strong powers. Try to avoid being hit by them and attack them from behind instead." While Their Guard is Down Mission 4 - 3 *"It’s weird, isn’t it? They aren’t being aggressive… I guess they are focusing on opening the bridge for good. We can’t let them do that!" Lich's Deadly Magic Mission 4 - 4 *"I thought so… they’re trying to keep us from going forward. They sent Lich to do just that… watch yourselves! He can use power dark magic at will." 'Kaze'aze's Castle' Beginning of the End Mission *"Finally, we reached Kaze’aze’s castle. We could only do it thanks to your help! Ah, right, we’d best hurry up and take her down. Shall we?" The Evil Queen’s Guards Mission 4 - 1 *"I’m certain Kaze’aze is somewhere around here. I see some of her guards, the Dark Mages. If we defeat them first, perhaps it’ll be easier when we actually face Kaze’aze herself." Raiding the Guard’s Stash Mission 4 - 2 *"Of course the guards of Kaze’aze would carry high quality potions. Take them. There’s not that many though, so save them for emergencies." Evading the Dark Threat Mission 4 - 3 *"The monsters here are stronger than any we have other faced… I guess these ones have been influenced by Kaze’aze’s dark powers for a long time. Stay safe." Spell Interruption Mission 4 - 4 *"The Dark Mages are casting their spells! I don’t have the power to guard against their spells any longer… please, defeat them before they can finish!" 'Kastulle Ruins Bottom Floor' Reaching the Lost Ruins Mission *"Thank you so much. I finally got revenge for my sister’s death. Oh, my voice? I guess I got a bit braver after traveling with you. May the holy light stay with you." Recovering the Lost Relics Mission 5 - 1 *"Kastulle was said to be a great magical civilization, but there was no proof it ever existed until now! Oh, there! Monsters! They have some special technology… maybe it could be a proof of the Kastulle civilization’s existence! Hurry and get it!" A Not-so-Gentle Touch Mission 5 - 2 *"Oh… I know you guys tried your best, but these are useless on their own. I need their blueprints and more pieces. Can you help me again? Attack from the behind so you don’t accidentally destroy anything." Clearing the Site Mission 5 - 3 *"Thank you! Now I have all the pieces I needed. There are still a lot of monsters around though… can you take care of them too?" Magically Essential Mission 5 - 4 "Look, a fire golem! It’s no ordinary fire golem either, it’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen! It must need a lof of magical energy… can you retrieve its core for me? It will be an irrefutable evidence that the Kastulle civilization really existed!" Sticking to the Bare Necessities Mission 5 - 5 *"Thank you so much for all of these pieces of technology and the magical core… oh, but you used so many potions to get them. We still have a long way to go, so be sure to only use them when necessary." 'Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor' Reaching the Upper Limits Mission *"That was close… are you all alright? We made our way out of the lower part of the ruins, and once we pass through these upper parts, we should be at the border of Ellia. So keep your spirits up!" A Masterful Collection Mission 5 - 1 *"The monsters in these parts of the ruins are of a much high calibur. So their gear should be that much better, right? I think so! Could you get some of their gear too?" Outrun the Skeletal Forces Mission 5 - 2 *"Oh, more Skeleton Masters are coming this way… I don’t think they were so happy that we took their gear! We have to run!" Especially Tenacious Skeletons Mission 5 - 3 *"Just when we get out of their sights, they come back with even more monsters! This won’t do. Please, you must defeat them once and for all with your specials so we can keep going!" Haphazard Hits Mission 5 - 4 *"Specials on their own aren’t doing enough. Try to rack up some combo hits on them to knock them out!" The Paradom Problem Mission 5 - 5 *"Hey, what are those monsters floating in the air? Are they from the Kastulle civilization? Oh, they’re ancient weapons? Hmm… can you help me get to them? I want to take some with me for even more proof, but they’re probably too heavy all on own…" 'Battle for Bermesiah' To the End of Ellia Mission *"We’re almost to the end of our journey… the edge of Ellia… finally, this might be all be over if we can pass through here!" Clearing a Path Mission 5 - 1 *"Ugh, more monsters again? Alright, you all know the drill: let’s take them out!" Set Fire to the Arrow Rain [Normal Mission 5 - 2 *"Ouch! These arrows hurt. The Skeleton Archers are probably the most annoying foe we’ve faced… I think we should get rid of them first, don’t you?" Revisiting the Basics Mission 5 - 3 *"Do you remember my lessons about hitting monsters from behind to get them at their weakest? Well, we should probably try to do that now!" Beating Up the Black Fairy Queen Mission 5 - 4 *"I’ve always thought fairies were so beautiful… oh, I have to snap out of it! We don’t have time for this! We should defeat her before she can hurt us too badly!" Keep your Chin and Your Guard Up! Mission 5 - 5 *"You guys, chin up! We’re almost out of here! Oh… and we should probably stay on high alert. Who knows where other monsters could be coming from…" 10:12, June 16, 2015 (UTC)